There are a number of different door security systems which are known and used and which share the common goal of enhancing security. Many door locks and sensor systems make use of proximity switches, light sensors, and other technology which conveys information as to whether a door is in proper position relative to a doorframe. However, such technologies are often part of an alarm system which remains inactive during periods of normal traffic flow through a door.
Further, proximity switches indicate positioning of relative portions of a door but do not provide information on whether an actual latching sequence between a door lock mechanism and a striker plate has occurred. For instance, if a door lock is tampered with such that the latch does not operate, the proximity switch would still indicate proper operation provided the door is in proper position within a doorframe. However, a proximity indicator does not ensure that the latching sequence required for securing the door has occurred.
Despite the numerous advances in electronics, sensors, and monitoring systems, a key point of failure in door security involves human operator error and failure to physically check that a door has been properly latched. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art directed to door security and door closure mechanisms.